


Into the Void

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is a sneaky prick. The Winchester brothers are sneakier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Void

Dean sat up and shook his head in an effort to clear it from the explosion. He looked around. There was nothing but darkness, yet somehow he could still clearly see. He shook his head again when he saw Crowley sitting less than five feet away.

“Fuck! Not again!” Dean yelled. The sound echoed hollowly around them. “Why do I keep getting blown off the fucking planet when we gank some big bad? And why the hell did I end up stuck here with you? And where the fuck are we?”

“One question at a time, Squirrel. It's always you because you are the only one stupid enough to keep sacrificing yourself for an ungrateful world. You're stuck with me because I was unlucky enough to be standing too close when you took Amara out. And from the looks of things, we're in the void.”

“The void?”

“Nothing. The big emptiness. I believe we have been blasted into the past to a time before the world was created, maybe before god and his adorable sister even existed,” Crowley said.

“Well, that's just great. Maybe this time around we can give him a few pointers, like don't piss off your psychotic sister and don't plan an Apocalypse and disappear.”

“I do hate to spoil your fun, darling, but if I’m right about where and when we currently are, then god may not come into existence this time around. Our presence here changes absolutely everything.”

“So what do we do?”

“There's nothing we can do.”

“We just wait to see if Sam and Cas can save us?”

“Darling, if I’m right, Samantha and Cassie may no longer exist.”

“Fuck! Can't you use your damn powers and do something?”

Crowley waved a hand at Dean. “That normally would have thrown you a half dozen yards, Squirrel. I have no more power here than you do.”

“No, I don't believe that. There has to be something, Crowley,” Dean growled.

Crowley moved closer to Dean and leaned back on his elbows. “I'm afraid there's nothing to do but wait and see what develops now. I can, however, think of a fun way to pass the time.” Crowley leaned closer and kissed Dean.

Dean jumped back in shock. “What the hell?”

“Don't act like you haven't wanted to know what kissing me is like since we first met, Squirrel. Don't forget, I’m not just a demon, I’m the king of hell. I’ve seen all the fantasies that have crossed your mind hundreds of times. There will never be a better chance to see if the reality is as good as the fantasy,” Crowley said as he ran his hand down Dean's chest to start rubbing his cock through his jeans.

“I never gave you permission to go through my head, Crowley.”

“Demons don't ask permission. We take what we want.”

“If you want this, why haven't you taken it sooner?”

“You and your brother come in quite handy occasionally. Taking you against your will would not only stop you from helping me further, it would have you more intent than ever on killing me. I’m not a patient being, but I’m not suicidal either.”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean groaned. He couldn't stop his body from responding to Crowley's touch. He knew the demon wasn't, couldn't hold him immobile, but he couldn't make himself move away. In fact, he found himself pushing into Crowley's touch.

“You want it, Dean. Why are you fighting it? Things have changed now. We may never get back to our time, and even if we do, nothing will be the same there. Why not find a little comfort where it's offered?” Crowley asked.

He moved even closer to Dean and began kissing the man's neck. He gently sucked the skin right under the hunter's ear as he rubbed his cock more. As soon as he heard Dean's moan and felt him shiver, Crowley leaned Dean back and laid on top of him.

He claimed Dean's lips with his own and pushed his tongue inside when Dean's mouth opened. Crowley possessed Dean's mouth with his tongue as his hands freed Dean's cock from the jeans he wore and began stroking the firm length harder.

Dean stopped fighting. He returned Crowley's kiss and began tugging at the demon's clothes. They were soon naked, and Crowley had Dean's legs spread as he licked and sucked at Dean's sweet ass. Dean quickly became a moaning, writhing mess.

“Damn, Crowley, stop playing already.” Dean rolled Crowley over on his stomach and shoved his hard cock in the king of hell's ass. He started thrusting hard and fast.

“Wait a bloody minute! Who the bloody hell said I was going to bottom?” Crowley squawked indignantly.

“I did. You started this now deal with the consequences,” Dean said as he kept thrusting hard. “Besides, you know you want it this way. Look how hard your damn cock is from me fucking you like a little bitch.”

Dean fucked Crowley until he filled the demon's ass full of his come. Then he rolled over on his back and closed his eyes. Crowley was lucky he had come before Dean.

Crowley moved closer and rested his head on Dean's chest. Dean looked at him and said, “I ain't cuddin' you, bitch.”

“Yes, you are. You got your way fucking me, now I'm getting my way cuddling you.”

Dean closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

Red smoke swirled from the mouth of the comatose body lying on the bed. It circled the room and entered the mouth of the dead body propped in the chair beside the bed.

“Well?” Sam asked.

“Your brother's mind is a complicated maze filled with traps and pitfalls. He doesn't want to be found for some reason,” Crowley said.

“So that's it?” Sam asked.

“No, it's not. I came out because I needed a break. Those damn traps of his are tiring to navigate. If I get caught in one, then I may very well be stuck there. I’m certain neither of us wants that.”

“Why don't I believe you, Crowley?” Castiel asked from across the room.

“It would serve your judgmental ass right if you could go in yourself and got trapped in Dean Winchester's mind,” Crowley huffed. “You wouldn't last ten minutes from what I saw.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Cas asked, stepping closer as if to fight the demon before Sam stood up from the bed and stood between them.

“It means that Dean would cry more tears over my death than he would yours. Seems he still hates you for smashing Sam's wall,” Crowley gloated.

“This isn't helping,” Sam said. “Cas, if you have another idea, I’m willing to listen, but for now, Crowley is the only hope we have of getting Dean to wake up. So stop trying to antagonize him before he gets pissed and does decide to hurt my brother.”

Castiel left the room.

“He really is a bloody, uptight moron.”

“Do not hurt my brother, Crowley, or I’ll make you beg me to kill you.” Sam followed the angel out of the room.

He found Castiel in the kitchen. “Cas, you saved my life after my wall came down. Dean knows that.”

“I told you once that I had a more profound bond with Dean. It was true, but not because I preferred him. It was because I touched his soul when I pulled him from hell. I knew him, every like, dislike, joy, and fear. I don't know him anymore. He's changed too much.

“I feel closer to you now, not because of trading places with you in the hospital, but because I feel like we're friends.” 

Cas turned to face Sam. “Crowley is right that Dean hate's me for nearly killing you, but Crowley is lying about something. He should be able to find Dean easily. I wish you would allow me to project you into his mind, Sam,” Cas said.

“No, I can't. How can I do the same thing to him that I was so damned angry at him for doing to me?”

“Letting Crowley in is better?”

“For now, yes.”

“I'm going to keep researching this in the library,” Cas sighed.

Sam shook his head and whispered, “Dean, I sure hope you're strong enough to do this.”

 

Dean woke with Crowley curled up to him. Crowley was still asleep so Dean decided to wake him. He slowly and carefully slid down the demon's body and started licking his tongue over Crowley's cock. It wasn't long before the demon was hard. Dean looked up and smiled.

“Don't let me stop you,” Crowley said as he rubbed his thumb over Dean's plump bottom lip.

Dean lowered his head and began sucking Crowley. He teased him with his tongue, circling the head and running it over the slit. He bobbed his head slowly up and down Crowley's impressive length, sucking and licking. It was Crowley's turn to be a moaning, writhing mess.

“If you don't stop, Dean,” Crowley said between gasps, “I'm going to come down your throat.”

Dean sucked harder. Crowley came with a shout. Dean's name echoed around them in the emptiness.

Crowley rolled on top of Dean and asked, “Just what possessed you to that, darling?”

“Maybe I decided that if we ever get back, you will be begging me to make you mine,” Dean smirked.

“Like that would ever happen.”

Dean rolled over on top of Crowley and began massaging the demon's puckered hole. “Stranger things have.” 

Dean made Crowley roll over and get to his knees when he was opened enough. He teased Crowley's nipples as he fucked him. “You got such a tight ass, Crowley. Feels damn good. You're gonna make somebody a sweet little bitch one of these days. Might as well be my bitch,” Dean growled into Crowley's ear. 

“You'd like that wouldn't you? So in control, bossing demons around all day and night. You like the idea of a hunter taking control, dominating you, making you his little bitch to do whatever he pleases with. We both know I'm just the right hunter to do that.”

Crowley couldn't stop the moan that left him at the thought. It was tempting, so damn tempting, and Dean was making him feel so fucking good. Crowley came three times before Dean was done.

They curled up and rested. Soon they were at it again, this time fighting each other for dominance. It didn't take long for Dean to have Crowley pinned and shoving into him. Crowley screamed in pleasure. He stopped fighting and let the hunter have his way, even begging when Dean told him to.

They slept after that.

 

Crowley returned to his preferred meatsuit. He was visibly tired, something Sam didn't expect.

“What's wrong?”

“Just needed a break.”

“Demons don't need breaks,” Castiel said.

“You try navigating a bloody minefield without using your bloody powers.”

“You're not using your powers?” Sam asked.

“If Dean senses any powers being used, he may very well think it's Amara and go even deeper into his head. I won't risk that until I’m close enough to let him know it's me.”

“You always have an answer for everything,” Cas sneered.

“Cas,” Sam cautioned.

“Yes, I have an answer for everything, everything except for why you're such an ass,” Crowley snapped. 

“Enough,” Sam said. “Crowley you rest. Cas, see if there's any news about Metatron or something.”

“What are you going to do, Moose?”

“Humans have needs, Crowley. Wipe that damn smirk off your face. I’m talking about food and a shower. Do not try again until I’m back.”

“Not a problem.” Crowley grinned when Sam left him alone with Dean's comatose body. He nearly jumped out of the chair when he found himself wondering if Dean's corporeal cock would feel as good fucking him as his spiritual cock. Crowley relaxed and closed his eyes to rest.

 

Sam made sure that Cas would be busy for a while, grabbed some toiletries, and headed to the shower. As soon as he was under the water he cast the spell and the blurry, transparent image of his brother appeared. “How's it going in there?”

“He's the horniest bastard I ever met. It's going right according to plan. How about out there?”

“Perfect. He came out so exhausted I thought he was going to pass out. Are you sure this is worth it, Dean? Are you sure it's even going to work?”

“Yes to both questions, little brother. We've got this.”

“Be careful,” Sam said and turned the water off. Dean's image vanished.

 

Dean was already fucking into Crowley nice and slow this time when the demon woke. “There you are sleepyhead. Thought you were gonna miss all the fun.”

“Wouldn't dream of missing this. Come on, love, you know I can take more than this.”

Dean leaned over and bit the back of Crowley's neck causing the demon to moan huskily. “What's the magic word, sweetheart?”

“Please. Please, Dean, harder. I need you to fuck me harder,” Crowley said between moans.

Dean increased the speed and power of his thrusts, but only slightly. “It's such a rush being begged by the king of hell. I'd fucking love to see you on your knees begging to suck my cock, offering me anything to let you taste me.”

Crowley came from that image combined with Dean's deep, husky voice. He knew he needed to get the upper hand on the hunter and tried to flip them over. Dean held him firmly. “Nuh uh, sweetheart, I ain't nowhere near done with this hot ass. Get comfortable, cause you ain't moving for quite a while.”

Crowley passed out after Dean made him come for the sixth time.

 

Sam was sitting beside Dean's body while Crowley was in his mind. Castiel had gone to the store for supplies. Sam grinned when he saw Dean's hand move. He jumped up and turned on the hot water. He hastily said the spell and Dean's spirit appeared.

“Is he there?” Dean asked.

“No, he's still with you.”

Dean gave Sam a huge grin. “It's time, Sammy.”

“I'm on it,” Sam said and turned the water off.

He pulled a box from behind his desk and set up the ritual. It only took him fifteen minutes to perform it, but Castiel walked into the room just as Sam finished.

“Sam, what are you...” Cas started to say.

Red smoke left Dean's body and returned to Crowley's meatsuit. Dean sat up in bed and grinned.

Crowley opened his eyes and looked around. He went to his knees before Dean and said, “How may I serve you, my king?”

Dean ordered, “Sit in the chair and don't move or speak until I say.” Crowley obeyed.

“What is going on here?” demanded Castiel. 

Sam and Dean grinned at each other. “We just took over hell,” Dean said.

“We got word from a reliable demon that Crowley had a plan to capture Dean long enough to enslave him magically. We interrogated another few demons and learned more details of his plan,” Sam said.

“So we made some adjustments to his plan and turned it around on him. Now he's our slave. He will obey anything Sam or I order him to do.”

“How did you do that? It would take great strength to withstand that kind of magic,” Cas said.

“We did a little spell on ourselves first,” Dean said as he reached for Sam.

Sam stepped into his brother's arms and kissed him before he said. “We sealed our bond as soul mates so Dean would be anchored to me and able to turn Crowley's game around on him. We didn't tell you because we didn't think you'd approve.”

“And because we figured you'd screw it up,” Dean said. “You got a shitty poker face, Cas. We needed it to be as real to you as Crowley thought it was to me. He would have picked up on our plan if you'd known.”

Cas shook his head. “Do you not realize that binding the king of hell to you this way will infect you with his evil?”

“It won't for long. We have a volunteer to complete the trials. We're going to order Crowley to assist her. Once hell is closed for business, the link between us and Crowley will be broken, and he'll be on the other side of the door,” Sam said.

“A young woman we know just found out she has cancer. She asked us to help her make her life count for something before she dies. We offered to get you to heal her, but she refused. She jumped on the chance to do this, Cas. Claire wants to close hell for good,” Dean said.

“No, not Claire. Anyone but Claire. I won't allow it,” Cas said angrily.

“It ain't your choice, Cas. It's hers, and she's made it,” Dean said.

“You didn't feel that way when Sam was the one doing the trials,” Cas snapped.

“Sam wasn't gonna die anyway. Claire is,” Dean yelled.

Crowley rose and shoved Cas against a wall by his throat.

“Dean!” Cas choked out.

“Easy, Crowley, don't kill him. We'll lock him in the dungeon surrounded by holy fire until this is over,” Sam said.

Crowley set Cas back on his feet but didn't let go of him. He zapped the four of them to the dungeon and kept a tight hold on the angel until the boys had the fire burning brightly.

“Now is this secure enough or do we need to take your grace and chain you to a chair until Claire has finished?” Dean asked.

“You're really going through with this, aren't you?” Cas asked.

“Yes, we are,” the brothers answered in unison.

 

Three days later, the doors to hell were sealed permanently. Bela Talbot, sent to the boys by Crowley at their command, was human again. The boys gave Claire a hunter’s funeral and then released Cas. 

Cas left and never spoke to the Winchesters again. Bela remained in residence at the bunker and worked to procure dangerous objects to be permanently stored there. 

The boys were closer than ever with their new bond and faithful to each other. They went on about their lives; saving people, hunting things, the family business.


End file.
